Instinto
by Dany Morgenstern
Summary: Tras conocer a Armin la vida de Monica da un giro de 180 y el es totalmente diferente a todos los chicos que ha do cambia cuando conoce a Castiel el hermano de Armin, cuya mirada la atraviesa. Castiel parece odiarla Monica siente que se va a morir estando con el. Pero su mayor problema es que debera elegir que es correcto. (adaptacion de "instinto" de Amanda Hocking)


**Ago esta historia sin fines de lucro la mayoría de los personajes usados a continuación son propiedad de ChinoMiko y la historia original pertenece a la escritora Amanda Hocking yo solo ago esta adaptación para su entretenimiento.**

Llevavamos toda la noche caminando de antro en antro yo en lo personal lo único que quería era irme a mi casa pero laetti no me lo iba permitir ella por su parte titiritiaba de frio y se metia colillas de cigarro a la boca supongo que en un vago intento de alejar el frio ella estaba harta después de tantos antros ninguno nos dejaba entrar y el que le parecía que nos dejariatenia una larga cola y no se iba a dar por vencida aunque ya hubiésemos recorrido la mitad de la ciudad buscando que nos dejaran entrar sin embargo gracias a que el contacto de laetti no hizo un muy buen trabajo con las credenciales falsas ningún antro nos permita el acceso.

-Laetti no crees que deberíamos irnos ya le dije intentando que entrara en razón hacia mucho frio y ella posiblemente no fuese a ceder en dejarme irme a mi casa

-Nunca hoy no he conocido a ningún chico respondio ella haciendo que yo suspirara esta noche probablemente no entraríamos a ningún antro y si ella no lograba conocer a un chico y conseguir sexo con el no iba a ceder en largarnos y la verdad yo ya estaba exhausta habíamos recorrido calle tras calle y con el atuendo que me obligo a usar laetti no estaba muy comoda tenia ya mucho frio además los pies ya me dolían me habia obligado a usar unos tacones tan altos que sabia que cando me los quitara ya tendría ampollas .

-pero… no vamos a entrar ya vamos a casa te estas muriendo de frio

-morire de frio pero tendre una cita

-LAETTI! Le grite haciéndola entrar en razón

-bien dijo derrotada –nos vamos dijo empezando a caminar en la direccion contraria en ese momento saque mi celular dispuesta a llamar a un taxi pero laetti lo vio

-NO TE ATREVAS caminando saldrá mas barato además no traigo mucho dinero dijo ella y tuve que concordar yo tampoco traía tanto dinero para un viaje en taxi pero los pies ya me dolían y para mi era mejor tomar un taxi que seguir sufriendo.

-ya me duelen los pies le dije

-pues quítate los tacones dijo ella yo mire el suelo con asco estaba lleno de agua y posiblemente de vomito y otras porquerías mas pero era mejor eso que estar lastimándome los pies asi que me quite los tacones y empeze a caminar laetti seguía caminando con naturalidad no entendia como era que podía aguantar tanto con unos tacones seguimos caminando y se puso a contarme sobre todos los chicos con los que se habia acostado la misma historia que yo ya conocía por que siempre que pasaba eso yo me quedaba en la sala esperando a que terminaran.

Seguimos caminando cuando empezamos a sentir pasos atrás de nosotras al inicio no le tomamos la importancia que requeria pero los pasos seguían detrás de nosotras por lo cual incluso laetti que era la mas valiente de las 2 volteo a ver y luego vi que empezó a correr después yo voltee vi 4 hombres y cuando notaron que me habia percatado de ellos me silbaron intente tomar el ritmo de laetti sin embargo ella no me iba a esperar ella seguía corriendo y yo me estaba quedando atrás el miedo se apodero de mi los hombres no me alcanzaron asi que decidi meterme a un camino pero me equivoque y no tenia salida maldeci por dentro los tipos entraron al lugar apenas y habia una tenue luz estaban llenos de tatuajes y me daban miedo.

-que tenemos aquí dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mi yo no le respondi

-¿siempre corres cuando se te antoja un revolcón? Pregunto uno de ellos haciéndome sentir mas asustada mis piernas ya estaban flaqueando todos ellos se rieron de lo que dijo intente abrir la boca para decir algo incluso gritar pero de mis labios no salio nada el miedo ya se estaba poderando completamente de mi permaneci inmóvil como si fuese una muñeca sin vida en ese charco de agua después la tenue luz del foco que estaba encima mio decidio apagarse sinceramente eso era mejor yo no quería ver tenia miedo de lo que me fueran a hacer ellos seguían haciendo comentarios y riendo yo solo sabia que iba a morir en cualquier momento solo pude rezar esperando que estuviese equivocada luego Oi el rechinar de unas llantas y cerre con mas fuerza mis ojos.

**Primer capitulo espero les gustara es una adaptación de un libro que lei se llama "instinto" estoy haciendo esto sin fines de lucro y me gusta mucho la historia asi que espero les guste mi adaptación espero sus comentarios **


End file.
